Por seguridad ¿De quien?
by Arcangel Gabriel
Summary: Yuki decide ir a Nittle Grasper en busca de algo que siempre ha deseado en secreto, pero nunca penso que fuera tan complicado que siguiera siendo secreto... aseguraos de leer hasta el final por que es sorprendente : CÁPITULO ÚNICO


**Por seguridad… ¿De quién?**

La fachada acristalada del gran edificio que albergaba la discográfica Nittler Grasper Records, se alzaba imponente al final de la avenida, haciendo juegos de luces con el sol de media mañana de agosto, cuando un Mercedes-Benz negro conseguía, después de varias vueltas, un sitio para estacionar a tres manzanas de ahí.

Una extraña figura enfundada en una gabardina negra con el cuello levantado, y un sombrero vinotinto que no hacia mucho había sido propiedad del presidente de la susodicha discográfica, emergió lentamente del auto.

Unos lentes oscuros escondían sus felinos ojos de mirada salvaje a todo el que se cruzó con él durante el largo camino hasta el gran edificio, mientras maldecía la moda de desplazarse en automóvil que habían adoptado millones de japoneses como él, y hacía que tuviera que estacionar tan lejos del lugar a donde se dirigía que incluso se planteaba llamar a un taxi para que lo acercara.

Se subió el cuello de la gabardina para ocultar mejor su cara, que era el centro de atención de los transeúntes, aunque él, erróneamente, creía que todos le miraban por que alguien lo había reconocido, cuando en realidad era por que vestía de negro y tapado de pies a cabeza con una temperatura ambiental de 30 ºC.

Por fin en la entrada, apagó el cigarrillo que sostuvo en los labios durante todo el trayecto para dirigirse a la recepcionista en tono que intentaba parecer casual.

-Ohayo.

-Ohayo, ¿qué desea?-contestó la recepcionista como si aborreciera decir siempre lo mismo, sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-Preferiría no decírselo.-contestó impasible.

-¿Y como pretende que le ayude entonces?-preguntó ella extrañada ante una respuesta tan poco habitual.

-¿Quién dijo que lo pretendo?

-Bueno, no lo dijo, cierto, pero usted se acercó hasta aquí y saludó, supuse que querría algo más que conversar, usted sabe.

-Así es.-contestó él mirando nerviosamente a ambos lados de la pieza.

-Esta bien, entonces cuéntemelo.

-Sigo prefiriendo no hacerlo.

-En ese caso no puedo ayudarlo, así que por favor, si puede apartarse un poco, para que yo pueda seguir trabajando se lo agradeceré.-dijo ella volviendo a su montón de papeles, él miró de nuevo a ambos lados, los corredores de la entrada parecían desiertos, excepto por la propia recepcionista, suspiró.

-Esta bien, ando buscando a Sa...-tosió limpiándose la garganta- a Sakuma–san.-continuó seriamente como si le pidiera un formulario, ella levantó la vista y arqueó las cejas sarcásticamente.

-Si, usted y los otros cientos de fans histéricos que nos visitan diariamente.

-No soy un fan histérico de ese maldito demente.-se apresuró a dejar claro él.

-De cualquier forma no puede usted verle, esta prohibido para cualquier persona ajena a la empresa por razones de seguridad, ordenes estrictas del presidente.-contestó ella con solemnidad.

-Dígame, ¿Y el presidente comentó algo acerca de personas llamadas Eiri Yuki?-dijo sacándose las lentes oscuras para mirarla con superioridad con sus dorados ojos.

-En realidad no, se les aplica la misma norma a las personas ajenas a la empresa llamadas Eiri Yuki.-contestó ella impasible, él se sorprendió, ¿Podía ser que su cuñado no le tuviera en especial consideración y hubiera advertido a las recepcionistas que podía pasearse por el edificio a sus anchas? No estaba seguro, al fin y al cabo el presidente era una persona bastante impredecible en asuntos de negocios.

-¿Podría comprobarlo por favor? ¿Quizás como Eiri Uesugui?

-Un momento -le cortó ella - ¿Eiri Yuki el novelista?

-El mismo.-dijo recuperando la tranquilidad de nuevo.

-Grandioso, si me hace el favor de firmar aquí.- continuó pasándole una hoja en blanco por encima del mostrador- y no se olvide de poner "Para Minamo".

Parpadeó sorprendido ante la escena surrealista y firmó tal como le pedía.

-Arigato-sonrió ella al recuperar el autógrafo y volvió hacia su trabajo, él se quedó plantado durante unos instantes.

-Disculpe pero... realmente quisiera ver a Sakuma-san, ¿Podría al menos ir usted a buscarlo para que le hablara aquí a fuera?-dijo firmemente, ella volvió a suspirar y levantó la mirada pesadamente.

-Esta bien, iré por que es usted, ¿Puede esperar aquí un minuto?-contestó levantándose.

-Seguro... oiga, disculpe... podría... ¿Podría usted no decir quien quiere verle delante de todos?

-Mmm… si, claro, no creo que haya problema.

-Arigato.

Ella se alejó por el corredor de la izquierda mientras él se sentaba en una butaca a esperar con un nuevo cigarrillo entre los labios.

Un muchacho moreno pasó por delante de él a toda velocidad cargado con un montón de papeles, él se estremeció en su asiento con horror, se puso las lentes de nuevo y subió el cuello de su gabardina volviendo su mirada hacia el suelo.

Demasiado tarde, el muchacho moreno regresó sobre sus pasos quedando quieto justo delante de donde estaba sentado, él imitó a los protagonistas de Jurasic Park en la escena del tiranosaurio, esperando fallidamente que funcionara el hecho de quedarse quieto para que no le viera.

-¿Eiri?-preguntó el muchacho confuso- ¡EIRI! ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Buscas a Shûichi?-continuó sonriendo, él se levantó del asiento sin ni siquiera cruzar palabra y jalándole del brazo lo llevó hasta el corredor de la derecha justo para quedar fuera del campo visual desde recepción.

-¿Qué haces aquí Onii-chan? ¿Y por que me empujas?-volvió a preguntar el moreno cuando por fin lo soltó.

-¿Y tu?-contestó escupiendo las palabras.

-Trabajo aquí durante este mes, ¿No te lo contaron? Oh, cierto, Mika lo dijo, no les coges el teléfono, bueno la cosa es que papá se fue de vacaciones, y como no quería llevarme, ni dejarme solo en el templo, me envió aquí para trabajar como muchacho de los encargos de Seguchi, ya que estoy en su casa.

-¿No quería dejarte solo? No será por el asunto de la estatua de buda que pasó en invierno... ¿verdad? Mika me lo contó, todavía me río imaginando la cara de papá cuando me acuerdo.

-Oh, no empieces tu también, eso no fui yo, no hay pruebas, nadie me vio…-el muchacho tosió al darse cuenta que acababa de auto-culparse – bueno, fue por el chocolate... ¿Recuerdas la piscina hinchable que teníamos del Rey León? Pues Reiko, Ayumi, Kumiko, Sakura, Yukiru- dejo de escuchar a su hermano durante un rato mirando furtivamente hacia la recepción, la recepcionista y el citado muchacho de cabellos verdosos acababan de llegar- Azuki, Kagome, Maria, Shiho, Rumiko... y no recuerdo si alguien mas... me "convencieron" para hacer luchas de barro pero con chocolate fundido en ella... y no solo quedo todo hecho una porquería, si no que encima luego no quisieron hacerlas por que dijeron que el chocolate estaba demasiado caliente ¡Y además papá me echó a mi las culpas!

-Tatsuha...-dijo él cortándole.

-¿Nani?

-No recuerdo haberte pedido que me lo contaras, además, ¿A quien se le ocurre llenar de chocolate caliente una piscina hinchable del Rey León?

-¿Y de que querías de la llenara? ¿De leche conden... ¡un momento! ¡LECHE CONDENSADA! ¡Pues claro! ¡Esa es un gran idea!-empezó a gritar el moreno fantaseando- y ahí no termina todo, luego esta la miel, el sirope de fresa, la nata... ¡DIOS! ¡Y además mi dios Ryuichi! ¡Necesito una piscina hinchable! ¡Y la necesito YA!

-Bien, entonces ¿Por que no desapareces y vas a buscarla?-contestó él ante toda esa sarta de bobadas mientras vigilaba la recepción, donde la recepcionista y el muchacho de pelo verde, muy confundidos, le buscaban por todas partes.

-Si... grandioso… ¡un momento!-dijo el muchacho cayendo en la cuenta- No me dijiste que andabas haciendo aquí Onii-chan.

-Ni lo haré-contestó él secamente- Y como no te esfumes ahora mismo le diré a Seguchi no solo que no estas trabajando, si no lo que pretendes hacer en su casa con la leche condensada.

-No serás capaz...

-Bueno, tú rompiste mi auto telecomandado.

-¡Tu estabas acaparándolo!

-¡Era mío!¡Tu eras muy chibi para jugar con él!

-¡Tenia cinco años!

-¡Y un oso de felpa! ¿Por que siempre tenias que coger mis cosas?

-¡Era rojo y tenia luces! ¡Mi oso no tenia luces!

-¡Acababan de regalármelo! ¡No duro ni 5 minutos!

-¡TU LE ARRANCASTE LA CABEZA A MI OSO!

-¡POR QUE TU ROMPISTE MI AUTO!

-¡Mentira! ¡Se la arrancaste antes de que lo rompiera solo por que lo había cogido!

-¡Urasai, no pienso discutir contigo por esto otra vez, simplemente piérdete ahora.-dijo él llevándose una mano a la frente, una jaqueca amenazaba.

El moreno se marchó refunfuñando por donde había venido, y él volvió hacia el mostrador de recepción, donde la recepcionista lucia claramente enojada.

-Mmm... ¿hola?-dijo para llamar su atención.

-Hola.-contestó ella más por educación que por otra cosa.

-¿Dónde esta Sakuma-san?

-Se cansó de esperarle y volvió a su trabajo, igual que intento hacer yo.

-¿Podría volver a llamarle?

-Depende, ¿cree que podrá quedarse aquí hasta entonces?-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Por supuesto, solo fui al baño.-contestó él intentando parecer inocente, la recepcionista suspiró y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el corredor de la izquierda.

Esta vez él permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar cuando oyó unas voces familiares que procedían del mismo corredor por donde se había ido la recepcionista.

-... así que como Yuki no tiene acondicionador de aire en casa, por que según él no lo necesitamos, yo me muero del calor, pero ¡Se me ocurrió una solución fantástica!

-Olvídalo Shû, no puedes estar quieto suficiente tiempo seguido como para conseguir dejar de pasar calor.

El hombre de la gabardina maldijo su suerte y fue a esconderse detrás de uno de los sillones de tres plazas que había a la derecha del mostrador de recepción, justo en frente del corredor a falta de un lugar más digno.

-¡No me refiero a eso Hiro!-continuó la primera voz acercándose cada vez mas- en realidad lo que pensé fue en poner las sabanas en el refrigerador, para que así estuvieran fresquitas al ir a dormir, pero es tremendamente pesado volver a hacer la cama una y otra vez, de modo que lo que decidí poner en el refrigerador fueron los condones, pero tampoco debí hacerlo, por que luego cuando Yuki los cogió, con el frío, también se le "enfriaron los ánimos" deberías haberle visto...

El rubio seguía agazapado detrás del sillón, preguntándose, que extraña fuerza de la naturaleza evitaba que saliera de ahí y estrangulara hasta la muerte a su koibito en ese mismo momento, por explicar ese tipo de cosas a todos, mientras escuchaba las confidencias del muchacho de pelo rosado acercándose cada vez mas (_pero no lo hizo… para que luego digan que no es dulce_).

-...¡Me cogió por el cuello como si fuera un gato y me metió en el refrigerador a mi! Suerte que ese día no había demasiadas cosas dentro, por que las verduras que compra a veces son mala onda y atraen a las cucarachas… pero bueno, pensé en salir cuando se fue, para ir a dormir al sillón, pero se estaba tan fresquito que me quede ahí dentro, pues creo que tampoco debí hacerlo, por que después por la mañana, cuando abrió la puerta y me encontró...- continuó diciendo el muchacho hasta que él y su acompañante pelirrojo llegaron al mostrador de recepción.

-No esta la recepcionista.-dijo el pelirosa deduciendo la evidencia.

-Bueno, esperemos un poco, quizás fue al servicio-contestó sonriendo el pelirrojo.

-Pues, lo que te decía, cuando esta mañana fue a buscar la leche para el café... ¿Sabes la cara esa que pone a veces, que se le cae el cigarrillo? Pues se quedo así –dijo interpretando la mueca- plantado, sin moverse, con la puerta del refrigerador abierta, y yo gritándole, tirándole agua, pegándole, bailando a su alrededor, incluso llame al medico, que me costó lo suyo, le visitó, y no se movió durante todo el rato que le estuvo visitando, el medico me dijo que no me preocupara que solo estaba alucinando... grandioso, solo estaba alucinando ¿Pero como no voy a preocuparme? Estuve a punto de no venir hoy al trabajo pero al final tuve que hacerlo, y le deje ahí, en la misma postura, ¿Crees que debería llamar al hospital si vuelvo y sigue igual?

Por un momento el rubio se planteó la posibilidad de ponerse de nuevo en esa postura para cuando su koibito volviera a casa, pero entonces apareció la recepcionista con el muchacho de pelo verde de nuevo y espero atentamente, no podía salir mientras el pelirosa y su amigo siguieran allí si quería mantener en secreto sus planes.

-¡SHÛ-CHAAAAAAAAAN!-gritó el recién llegado moviendo la mano frenéticamente.

-¡Sakuma-san!-contestó sonriendo el pelirosa-¿qué haces aquí?

-Alguien vino a ver a Ryû-chan y a Kumagoro no da.

-No, parece que ha vuelto a irse.-apuntó la recepcionista mirando a ambos lados de la sala enojada.

-Kumagoro creé que quizás esta jugando a las escondidas- dijo el peliverde sonriendo de nuevo- ¿Shû-chan nos ayudará a buscarle na no da?

-Mmmm... Bueno, esta bien-dijo el muchacho y ambos se pusieron a buscar por todos lados, detrás del mostrador de recepción, entre la tierra de las macetas, debajo de los felpudos... mientras el rubio volvía a llevarse la mano a la frente debido a su jaqueca cada vez mas fuerte ¿Cómo esos dos bakas podían estar buscándole entre la tierra de las macetas? Y simplemente espero preguntándose que más podía ocurrirle.

La respuesta apareció prontamente en forma de hombre de pequeña estatura, rubio platino, que se acercaba andando hacia allá por el corredor de la derecha, concentrado en unos documentos que sostenía en sus manos, el hombre de la gabardina empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo de desesperación repitiendo "¿toshde, ¿toshde, ¿toshde?" una y otra vez, estaba atrapado, el presidente acercándose a la derecha no tardaría en percatarse de su presencia si no salía de allí, pero si lo hacia, los dos cantantes eufóricos a la izquierda le verían y la recepcionista le delataría claramente.

-¿Eiri-san?-preguntó el rubio platino a su derecha sin acabar de creerlo-¿Qué haces aquí escondido?¿Y por que vas vestido así?

Otra vez había sido demasiado lento para burlar a su suerte, pero había una solución que ya le había funcionado la vez anterior, así que del mismo modo que hizo con su hermano poco tiempo antes, jaló al presidente del brazo hacia el interior de la primera puerta que encontró cerrándola una vez dentro, se apoyó en ella para escuchar que sucedía en la recepción.

-No Shû-chan, Kumagoro tampoco ha visto a nadie debajo del sillón, ni en el corredor-oyó decir a la voz del muchacho de verdes cabellos que se había acercado, cuando de pronto, otra voz, mucho más cercana a él, le devolvía a la realidad que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

-Eiri...-dijo su cuñado sensualmente justo para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, accidentalmente la puerta mas cercana, donde habían entrado, resultó ser un armario de escobas, oscuro y de menos de un metro cuadrado de superficie.

-Se... Seguchi... yo... yo no...-empezó a decir intentando apartarse.

-Oh Eiri, he esperado esto por tanto tiempo-continuó el rubio platino ignorando los cortados comentarios del hombre de la gabardina e intentando acercarse más.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos volvamos con Noriko Kumagoro, parece que el visitante misterioso ha vuelto a ganar a las escondidas.-se oyó decir desde fuera, hecho que el hombre de ojos felinos aprovechó para salir de armario (_y no en sentido figurado_)

-¡Seguchi!-dijo desde en medio del corredor ahora vació hacia el armario donde su cuñado seguía estando.-¿Te has vuelto loco?¿que pretendías?

-Es que yo... pensé que tu...-contestó visiblemente ruborizado.

-¿Y que demonios es lo que esperaste por tanto tiempo?-siguió preguntando entre enojado y temeroso.

-Bueno yo...-tosió mirando al suelo y volvió a levantar la vista hacia la cara del hombre de la gabardina- recuperar mi sombrero, por supuesto ¿me lo retornas?-prosiguió tendiendo su mano con una sonrisa.(_eso es suerte, y lo demás son cuentos…)_

-Si... si claro-contestó el hombre de la gabardina quitándoselo de la cabeza entregándoselo no muy convencido.- Te lo olvidaste en casa, hace mucho.

-Arigato…lo supongo, de todas formas me alegra tenerlo de vuelta, lo creía perdido... oh y por cierto, será mejor que nunca más combines el vinotinto con el negro, se dan de patadas.

-Lo tendré en cuenta...-contestó sin mucho interés.

-De todas maneras, por la forma en que estabas escondido detrás de ese sillón cuando te encontré-tosió ahogando la risa- deduzco que no estas aquí solo para devolvérmelo.

-...

-Y deduzco también por esa respuesta que no me vas a contar los verdaderos motivos.

-Exacto.

-¿Pero por que Eiri-san?¿Por que no me cuentas nada?¿Por que no me respondes al teléfono?

-Quizás si dejaras de meterte en mi vida lo haría...

-Quizás si me contaras las cosas no tendría que hacerlo.

-…

(_Bienvenidos de nuevo al eterno circulo vicioso de Yuki y Thoma…)_

El hombre de la gabardina volvió a llevarse la mano a la frente preguntándose como, si nadie de esa maldita empresa tenia un mejor trabajo que hacer que perder el tiempo en los pasillos, podía llegar a ser tan prolifera... la jaqueca iba en aumento

-Bueno, debo irme, estoy llegando tarde a un reunión.-dijo el rubio platino mirando al reloj.- ¿seguirás por aquí para el almuerzo?

-Por el bienestar de mis nervios espero que no...

-Mmm... Ya, lo supuse, ya nos veremos entonces-dijo alejándose.

Él le miró marcharse desde el mismo sitio donde estaba y suspiró una vez hubo girado por el otro corredor, ahora solo quedaba un problema, miró el mostrador de recepción, se arregló la gabardina, y se acercó allí lento pero seguro, como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

-Etto…-dijo a media voz, la recepcionista le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Nani?-dijo escupiendo la palabra como si fuera veneno.

-¿Podría...-empezó a decir él, tragó saliva para seguir- ¿Podría usted volver a llamar a Sakuma-san?

-¿Me esta tomando el pelo?

-No… -dijo inocentemente.

-No.-contestó ella secamente volviendo hacia el ordenador como dando por hecho que la conversación terminaba ahí.

-¿Toshde?

-Por que ya seria la tercera vez que iría, y mi madre decía que si me engañaban una vez seria culpa de quien lo hacia, pero si sucedía dos veces seria mi culpa, así que no vamos a descubrir de quien seria la culpa a la tercera vez Yuki-sama.

-Pero yo… esta vez…

-¿Esta vez que? ¿A caso volvió al excusado? ¿O quizás se fue a las butacas y se perdió por el camino de regreso?-dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-No.

-Bueno, ¿y donde estuvo entonces?-pregunto de forma inquisidora.

-Yo… preferiría no tener que decírselo.

-Bien, entonces yo preferiría terminar con mi trabajo en vez de estar aquí charlando con usted.-sentenció, él suspiro preguntándose por que tenia que verse envuelto en este tipo de cosas.

-Estuve en el armario de las escobas que hay en la primera puerta a la izquierda de aquel corredor, con Seguchi-san.-dijo como si que la gente se metiera en armarios de escobas con sus cuñados mientras esperaban visitas fuera lo mas natural del mundo, ella lo miro perpleja.

-¿Qué clase de excusa barata es esa?

-No es una excusa ¡Es la verdad!

-¿Pretende que me crea que el presidente, que según mis informes se encuentra ahora mismo en una reunión, y que además es un hombre casado, estaba con usted en el armario de las escobas haciendo…?

-HACIENDO NADA-le cortó antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

-Ya…

-Puede preguntárselo si quiere… estoy seguro que estará encantado de contárselo a alguien…¬¬ '

-No, arigato, pero creo que con que Sakuma-san crea que me he vuelto loca habrá suficiente.

Él suspiró volviendo a llevarse la mano a la frente, era oficial, ese edificio provocaba jaqueca, ¿Como algo tan sencillo podía ser tan complicado?

-¿Y si le acompañara yo hasta… hasta donde quiera que este?

-Ya le dije que eso esta prohibido por razones de seguridad.

-Oh vamos, por el amor de dios, he tenido a ese chalado en casa mas veces de las que pudiera haber deseado jugando con mi koibito sin hacerle ni caso, no debería tener miedo de mi, si no de mi hermano, que esta como trabajador temporal, o de mi koibito mismo.

-¿Su hermano?

-Tatsuha Uesugui.

-Oh si, él también tiene una orden de alejamiento.

-Creo que no quiero saber por que. ¿Me permitirá que le acompañe entonces?

-No, si realmente le ha tenido en casa, ¿Por que no le ha pedido entonces lo que necesitaba de él?

-Por que no quiero que mi koibito lo sepa.

-¿Es que piensa serle infiel?

-No, pero… oiga, esto no es de su incumbencia, ¿Va a llevarme hasta él o no?

-Quizás.

-¿Quizás?

-Quizás si me lo pide por favor…

-No puede estar hablando en serio, se supone que es su obligación-dijo él apartándose un poco como confuso.

-También se supone que es la suya quedarse a esperar hasta que llegue.

Él se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza mientras un pequeño tic nervioso aparecía en su parpado izquierdo.

-Vale, por favor… ¿Podría usted llevarme con Sakuma-san… antes de que cometa un asesinato?

-Esta bien, sígame.-dijo levantándose otra vez para guiarle, la siguió por el corredor que por suerte para él estaba bastante vacío.

Solo al final había dos siluetas, una alta de pelo largo y otra más pequeña de pelo corto que se iban acercando en dirección contraria a la que iban él y la recepcionista.

A medida que se encontraban mas cerca pudo distinguir a un hombre rubio y alto con una coleta y pistolas como la silueta de pelo largo y a un chico pequeño de pelo negro y ojos café como la de pelo corto.

Cuando les reconoció, hizo un amago de ponerse a llorar y a patalear desesperado mientras intentaba suicidarse cortándose las venas a mordiscos, y tanto su jaqueca como su tic se hacían más evidentes si cabía, preguntándose por que el arquitecto que diseñó el edificio no construyó despachos para que la gente no estuviera por los pasillos siempre.

Se dio cuenta de que ellos también le habían reconocido por que intercambiaron unas palabras inaudibles y se apresuraron contra él.

La recepcionista, ajena a ello, se paró en una puerta cercana golpeándola suavemente.

-Adelaaanteeeeeeee- dijo una voz desde dentro, ella metió la cabeza al tiempo que el hombre y el chico jalaban al hombre de la gabardina a su espalda y se metían los tres en la alcoba contigua.

Cuando el hombre de la gabardina pudo darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido estaba en el suelo de una habitación de vestuario rodeado de cajas de pelucas, colgadores con exóticas ropas y diferentes objetos de atrezzo, con una ametralladora a un dedo de su cara que le apuntaba amenazadoramente.

-Supongo que no viniste a por Shindo-kun antes de tiempo, ¿verdad?-dijo el hombre rubio y alto, que era quien se encontraba apuntándole.

-N…no-balbuceó él, el otro apartó el arma de su cara y rió abiertamente.

-Grandioso -dijo el chico pequeño- por que ya es bastante difícil trabajar con él cuando esta concentrado, solo falta que "su Yuki" vaya a buscarle y se vuelva idiota cantándonoslo a todos… ¿De veras era necesario que le metiera en el refrigerador?

-Came on, came on, Fujisaki-kun no seas tan duro-dijo el otro tendiéndole la mano al hombre de la gabardina para que se levantara- Gomen nasai Yuki-san, pero creíamos que venias a por Shindo-kun, y como esta ahora escribiendo nuevas canciones no puede ser distraído.

-Si, ya, un error muy común-dijo sarcásticamente el hombre de la gabardina sacándose el polvo de encima.

-¡VOY A MATAR A ESE MALDITO BROMISTA!- se oyó gritar en el corredor, el hombre de la gabardina reconoció la voz de la recepcionista enseguida, y a raíz de ello cayó en que otra vez estaba sola para recibir a Sakuma-san.

-Wow, me pregunto que habrá pasado.-dijo el hombre rubio de la pistola mirando a la puerta como si quisiera unirse a la matanza, el hombre de la gabardina trago saliva silencioso.

-Oye Yuki-san…-dijo el pequeño- si no andas buscando a Shindo-kun, ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Contéstame tú a algo primero- respondió él- si tenéis tanto trabajo, ¿Por qué seguís aquí dentro charlando y perdiendo el tiempo?

El hombre de la pistola y el chico se miraron y asintieron dándole la razón, se dirigieron hacia la puerta para marcharse a seguir con sus trabajos dejándole solo.

Él también iba a marcharse de ahí, para ir a buscar a la recepcionista, pero recordó que quería matarlo, así que decidió que no era una buena idea… claro que tampoco podía ir él mismo a buscar a ese sonado del conejo rosado, puesto que era muy posible que no estuviera solo y ya que le había costado tanto conseguir que nadie supiera que quería verle, no iba a destrozar eso ahora apareciendo sin mas…

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía pedirle a otra persona que fuera por él otra vez sin contarle por que, eso seria estúpido… y entonces se dio cuenta, la respuesta estaba ante sus ojos, brillando con luz propia en forma de disfraces para conciertos, se rió y su nuevo tic nervioso apareció en su ojo otra vez.

-¡NI HABLAR!- les gritó a los disfraces- Grandioso, ¡Miren lo que me hacen hacer, incluso estoy hablando con ustedes ¡Malditos trozos de tela inanimados! ¡Estoy perdiendo la cabeza por sus culpas!

Miró hacia el suelo al otro lado de la alcoba enojado, miró a los disfraces, miró al suelo, miró a los disfraces, miró al suelo, se sentó y empezó a balancearse como autista mirando a los disfraces por diez minutos, después, cuando hizo 20 minutos que estaba ahí dentro, salió.

Llevaba una peluca de pelo a lo afro tan grande como una oveja y de los colores del arco iris, la cara pintada de azul, unas lentes de sol del tamaño de platos de color rojo y un disfraz de conejo rosado en peto azul encima de la gabardina. _(Creo que ahora ya podemos decir que se ha vuelto loco completamente)_

Se dirigió a la puerta contigua y golpeó.

-Adelaaanteeeeeee-gritó alguien desde dentro, él cogió el pomo de la puerta, lo giró, y la abrió completamente, dentro se encontraban el chico de cabellos verdes con un conejo en la cabeza y una chica de pelo morado y largo, ambos con la boca abierta, sorprendidos.

Él estiró su brazo señalando a la chica con su dedo índice.

-Largo.-dijo secamente.

-¿Nani?-contesto ella tremendamente confundida.

-Largo de aquí. Ahora.-repitió de igual manera, ella se levantó y se fue sin decir palabra, estaba demasiado conmocionada, cerró la puerta con un golpe sordo dejándolos a ambos solos.

-Ryu-chan tiene miedo…-_(¿y quien no?)_ dijo él chico escondiendo su cara detrás de su conejo rosado y esperando, él suspiró, por fin estaba ahí, lo había conseguido… había tenido que amenazar a su hermano, esconderse de su koibito, meterse en un armario con su cuñado, pelearse varias veces con una recepcionista, burlar a un francotirador, y disfrazarse de conejo de cara azul y pelo a lo afro para conseguirlo, pero por fin estaba a solas con Sakuma-san.

-No te preocupes, no te haré nada… solo… solo quería un autógrafo.-dijo él ligeramente ruborizado, aunque el muchacho de pelo verde no pudo apreciarlo debido a la pintura azul de su cara.

-¿Toshde?-dijo bajando su cabeza hacia un costado inocentemente y golpeándose el pecho con las manos abiertas.

-¿To… toshde?-contestó, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa pregunta, ¿a caso no estaba él ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de petición?- bueno, por que… por que no puedo evitarlo, cuando estaba en casa con mi hermano se oía Nittle Grasper por todas partes, cuando estoy en mi casa se oye Nittle Grasper por todas partes, cuando voy a casa de mi hermana (que son pocas veces pero bueno) se oye Nittle Grasper por todas partes, al principio te odiaba, pero tanto escucharte, tanto oír lo genial que eres, tanto hablar todos de ti… no he podido evitarlo, me he convertido en un fan histérico de un demente con un conejo…

-¡Nooooo!-dijo el muchacho moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-¿Toshde llevas el disfraz de Kumagoro de Ryu-chan na no da?

Él hombre se miró a si mismo.

-Oh, esto… por que estoy de incógnito, no quería que nadie supiera que lo quiero, Shû se pondría mas histérico aun "¡Yuuukiiiiiiiiiii! ¡no puedo creer que tengamos el mismo gusto musical! ¡Es tan romántico! ¡Y Ryuichi es tan genial! ¿verdad? ¿verdad? ¿verdad?" Tatsuha me miraría con superioridad y nunca más volvería a respetarme (_¿lo hizo alguna vez?)_ "te pasaste años metiéndote conmigo por adorar a un maldito psicópata con la capacidad intelectual de un niño de 5 años que además me dobla en edad y mira quien es ahora el que le adora" y luego Seguchi…-un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo- ni siquiera quiero pensar que haría él…

-¿Nani?- preguntó el muchacho moviendo de nuevo la cabeza hacia un costado, dejando claro que no había entendido nada.

Él hombre volvió a llevarse la mano a la frente, sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y le dio una calada. Suspiró, sacó una hoja en blanco y un rotulador y se lo tendió al muchacho.

-Escribe ahí "Para Eiri Yuki" y debajo firmas.

El muchacho obedeció. El hombre recogió el autógrafo, el rotulador y se lo guardó.

-Arigato Sakuma-san, y ahora recuerda, no puedes decirle a nadie esto, es himitsu.

-¿Himitsu no da?- preguntó.

-Exacto, es el "Himitsu no da" del hombre azul, y si se lo cuentas a alguien vendrá y se llevará a Kumagoro.

El muchacho apretó el conejo rosado contra su pecho asustado.

-Ryu-chan y Kumagoro no dirán nada.

-Así me gusta.-dijo saliendo por la puerta, fuera no había nadie… supuso que la chica de pelo largo no tardaría en volver así que se dirigió hacia la salida sin ni siquiera cambiarse, al menos tenía lo que quería.

Cuando pasó por delante de recepción la mujer lo llamó.

-¡Oiga! ¡usted!-gritó, él se acercó ahí.

-¿Nani?

-¡No puede estar aquí! ¡Y no puede llevarse esas ropas!

-Oh, Gomen -dijo él y se quito ahí mismo la peluca, las lentes y el disfraz de conejo.

-Un momento…-dijo ella al verle sin gafas y sin peluca- ¡ES USTED!

-Si, soy yo.

-¡Le dije que estaba prohibido entrar! ¡Y además se volvió a ir!

-Mire… tengo un tic en el ojo, una jaqueca insoportable y un montón de trabajo acumulado por que acabo de perder toda una mañana en una tonteria, además llevo la cara pintada de azul y hasta hace un momento una peluca a lo afro y un disfraz de conejo, así que ¡URASAI! -gritó, y se giró sin ni siquiera esperar respuesta yéndose por fin de ese infierno, preguntándose la seguridad de quien estaba en juego cuando alguien intentaba ver a Ryuichi Sakuma.

Owariiiii

Notas de Gabi: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿Qué creen? Puede que Yuki este OC, lo sé, pero creo que es por que intenté que fuera como es en el cómic en vez de en la serie animada… además de por que él nunca haría algo como eso teniendo cervezas y tabaco ¿para que quiere nada más? Pero bueno, esa es la parte graciosa del fic, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme por hacerle esto… T.T

Disclaimer y otras formalidades legales: Gravitation y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Maki Murakami, de la productora que pago los derechos del anime y a las editoriales que pagaron para publicar la historia en todo el mundo.

Pero cualquier día de estos empujaré a todos bajo un auto (tendré que conseguir un gran auto para que quepan) y dominaré Gravitation y el mundo, como Thoma domina Nittle Grasper… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ejem, bueno, Minamo, la recepcionista de NG, es de invención propia, pero me sentiré orgullosa si alguien quiere usarla.

Y por ultimo… Porfi, porfi, porfi, porfi, please dejen reviews, comentarios, valoraciones, tomatazos, o lo que quieran pero hablenmeeee


End file.
